Algún Día nos Volveremos a Ver
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Mai encuentra al amor de su vida pero no todo es felicidad. Es el primer one-shot que publicó en este blog. Espero sea de su agrado. Contenido: Polarshipping


Algún día nos volveremos a ver

Mai observaba el mar desde la costa tratando de ser feliz con el próximo destino de su vida, no podía creer lo que acaba de enterarse y eso le causaba mucha tristeza, pronto perdería a la persona más importante para su vida y eso la llenaba de dolor.

5 años atrás, Mai paseaba por las calles de la ciudad Domino cuando entre la multitud fue golpeada por un hombre haciendo que sus cosas cayeran al suelo

-¡Oye! Fíjate por donde cruzas

Pero el tipo no hizo caso y Mai tuvo que recoger todos sus papeles y materiales para lograr quedarse en Japón por una temporada larga, viajaba mucho y deseaba quedarse en Japón por un tiempo, al menos 3 años. Una persona desconocida se agachó y la ayudó a recoger sus cosas, era Joey Wheeler. Ella se sorprendió de que alguien entre toda la multitud la ayudara pero lo agradeció mucho

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda

-De nada, señorita

Tras terminar el joven se retiró y Mai no dejaba de seguirlo con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su vista.

Pasado un mes, Mai fue a la panadería y se sorprendió cuando vio a un joven rubio haciendo la limpieza de dicha panadería

-¿¡Tú!?

Él la miró

-Ah, ya te recuerdo, eres la chica que se le cayeron sus cosas en medio de la calle

-Me llamo Mai

-Yo soy Joey Wheeler

-No creí que te volvería a ver por aquí

-Yo menos, esto parece ser el destino

-Vaya que si

Se rieron juntos, desde ese día iniciaron una amistad que fue haciéndose más fuerte conforme el tiempo pasaba, hasta que los sentimientos se convirtieron en algo profundo que los unía

-Mai, necesito hablar contigo

-¿Qué pasa?

Ambos paseaban por el parque central y se encontraban algo nerviosos uno con el otro, llevaban un año de ser solo amigos

-No sé qué opinión tengas sobre mí pero ¿te gustaría que seamos novios?

Mai se detuvo en seco y lo miró fijamente

-¿En serio, Joey?

-Pues si-Joey se rascó la cabeza, nervioso-Es que llevamos un año como amigos y me gustas mucho así que quisiera que seas mi novia si lo deseas

-Claro

-¿Si?

-Sí, acepto

Joey la observo detenidamente y ella a él y después unieron sus labios en un beso y un abrazo, el primero de ambos.

3 años de noviazgo pasaron rápido y velozmente pero cuando iban a festejar su cuarto año juntos pasó algo terrible

Mai recibió una llamada telefónica que cambió su vida

-Hola-descolgó

-¿Es la señorita Mai Valentine?

-Sí, soy yo

-Disculpe señorita, soy Serenity, la hermana de Joey

-Hola Serenity, Joey me ha hablado mucho de ti

-Mai, mi hermano no quería que supieras pero hoy Joey se sintió mal del estómago y cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, así que se encuentra hospitalizado

A Mai se le cayó el teléfono de las manos y Serenity no supo qué hacer. Mai sentía que el mundo giraba, que todo se derrumbaba en su interior

-¿¡Mai!? ¿¡Mai!?

Mai se tardó en reaccionar y en tomar de nuevo el teléfono

-¿En qué hospital esta?

Mai fue corriendo al hospital en cuanto Serenity le dijo el nombre, al llegar pidió el cuarto donde se encontraba su novio y en la habitación indicada lo vio acostado en la cama

-Joey…

-¿¡Mai!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Joey, me asusté mucho cuando supe lo que pasó

Mai se acercó y se tumbó cerca de la cama de este

-Fue Serenity la que te dijo ¿verdad?

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto, es importante que sepa lo que tengas para que te apoye

Joey le acarició el rostro con amor

-No quería que te preocuparas

-Déjame que me preocupe por ti pero no me hagas esto

Ella se recargó en él suavemente y este le acarició la cabeza.

Pasada una semana Mai visitaba a Joey todos los días y este se iba sintiendo mejor cada día pero no estaba curado del mal. Un día los doctores le dijeron lo que padecía

-No puede ser verdad-dijo Serenity llorando amargamente

-Así es, ya está avanzado y no tiene cura

Serenity se cubrió el rostro y abrazó a su hermano llorando, cáncer de estómago

Mai se enteró porque estaba detrás de la puerta del cuarto de su novio y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, se alejó

Ya había pasado un año desde que Joey descubriera que tenía cáncer y que moriría muy pronto, cada día estaba más cerca la muerte de Joey. Mai sabía que pronto sucedería y estaba en la costa mirando el mar y el anochecer, en varias ocasiones fue con Joey al mar y sentía tranquilidad pero había tristeza en su corazón, su amor se iría pronto al cielo.

Joey estaba en su casa, se retorcía de dolores en el estómago pero por más que quería no lograba conciliar el sueño, quería ver a Mai deseaba estar con ella, abrazarla, besarla, sentir su calor, su piel pero tenía miedo de hablar con ella. Tomó su decisión, llamó a su hermana

-Serenity, ¿puedes ir a comprar pescado?

-Pero está muy lejos, no quiero dejarte solo

-No pasará nada, necesito que me hagas el favor que te pido

-Está bien

Serenity se fue y una vez se había marchado Joey se levantó y con muchas dificultad por el dolor terrible que sentía en su cuerpo salió de la casa, necesitaba ir a la casa de Mai y estar con ella, se acercaba su momento de irse para siempre

Mai siguió en la costa pero al ver que pasaban de las doce se encaminó de regreso a su casa, mientras pasaba por el parque camino a su casa vio a alguien que caminaba con mucha dificultad y casi cayéndose, pensó que se trataba de un borracho y decidió tener cuidado pero no tardo en reconocerlo gracias a la luz de la luna.

-¿¡Joey!?

Este volteó al escuchar su nombre y la miró

-Mai, que bueno que te veo antes de…

Entonces comenzó a caer al suelo y Mai corrió hacia él y lo sostuvo

-Joey ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu casa

-Necesitaba verte

Joey estaba muy débil y Mai lo sostenía porque las piernas de él ya no lo hacían

-Joey, me hubieras llamado

-No quería hacerlo, deseaba yo mismo ir contigo.

-Joey…¿Por qué?

-Mai, nunca te lo he dicho pero eres la mujer más grandiosa que he conocido y te he amado todo este tiempo. Los mejores momentos de mi vida los he pasado contigo y con nadie más. Mi momento de irme está muy cerca por eso quería verte lo más pronto posible

-Joey, yo también te amo mucho-Mai lloraba

-Lo sé, sé feliz cuando ya no esté, no sufras y si encuentras otro hombre no lo rechaces, te mereces tener a alguien contigo

-Joey…no…no digas eso

-Mai, nos veremos de nuevo cuando tú también mueras, en la eternidad del tiempo nos veremos, te lo aseguro

-Joey, lo sé, en la eternidad nos veremos otra vez

De pronto sintió el cuerpo de Joey más pesado y este ya no hablaba, Mai lo dejó en el suelo y lo tocó, ya no respiraba. Su amor se fue entre sus brazos, lo abrazó y lloró amargamente

-No sabes cuánto te he amado, más de lo que crees

No dejó de llorar mientras lo abrazaba, su único amor ya no existía en este mundo

-Nos veremos en la eternidad algún día

Han pasado ya 7 años desde eso, Mai nunca olvido a Joey en el eternidad verá a Joey otra vez y está segura de eso, pero cumplió lo que este le pidió antes de morir, se casó con un hombre llamado Valon pero en su corazón Joey seguía vivo y esperaba el momento de reunirse con él en el tiempo infinito llamado eternidad. Algún día se volverían a ver y ese día era muy esperado para ella aunque no le urgía morir.

FIN


End file.
